This new wind gently wraps around us
by chabis
Summary: Una carta rota junto con un corazón, el viento siempre cambia, a veces en tu contra y otras a tu favor. Makoharu
1. Chapter 1

_Ninguno de los personajes de Free! me pertenecen, si fuera así, sería millonaria por todo el material yaoi que hiciera de ellos pero lamentablemente nop (se hace bolita y llora)._

 **This new wind gently wraps around us**

 **Prólogo**

La voz se me fue, sólo pude sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El temblor empezó y la sensación de pequeñas lágrimas se asentó en mis ojos. Me sentí tan pequeño, tan fracasado y sin motivaciones para querer ser alguien. Aún si te hubiera hablado ¿qué te hubiera dicho?, no tengo nada de que sentirme orgulloso, tropiezo tras tropiezo, y tú pisando tan fuerte, tu camino se cruzó con el mío por error, por circunstancias que nunca debieron pasar. Pero hoy viendo de nuevo tu perfil, fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que nunca estaremos destinados a ser. Mi querido amigo, las cosas no pasan por casualidad, yo si creo que el destino a veces juega con nosotros, pero al final es para darnos una lección y la mía hoy fue la de darme cuenta que no debo de seguir esperando ver tu rostro, el anhelar tomar tu mano ni pronunciar de nuevo tu nombre. Hoy debo dejarte ir de mi pensamiento pero por siempre te guardaré en mi corazón, como mi más profundo secreto, el cual espero el día de mañana se vuelva un simple recuerdo y se vaya con el viento, para ya nunca más alcanzarlo.

Mi querido Haruka, mi dulce Haru-chan, que tu nado sea tu libertad y que te lleven tan lejos como quieras, y si hay alguna vez un pensamiento hacia mi persona de tu parte, que sea de mi con una sonrisa, la cual siempre será únicamente para ti.

Te amo.

-Soy tan infantil, a estas alturas escribir algo tan estúpidamente cursis y sin sentido, con la justificación de que son mis sentimientos, en verdad que soy patético. Una sonrisa forzada se formo en sus labios y una carcajada ahogada surgió de su garganta , después tomó entre sus manos la hoja de papel en donde con letra bastante distorsionada se encontraba lo que podría decirse una carta. La dobló en cuatro y finalmente la rompió.

-No es como si fueras a leerla algún día Haru… murmuró para sí mismo Makoto y dejó que los pedazos de esta se fueran con los fuertes vientos de marzo.

-Y mucho menos como si fuera capaz de entregártela …Un último suspiro y la tarde caía sobre él, el cielo anunciaba una fuerte lluvia, pero para Makoto la única tormenta que le preocupaba, estaba dentro de él.

El viento agresivo chocaba contra su rostro, llevándose con él, las gotitas de agua que había en su cara, lluvia o lágrimas, fueron alejadas...

 ** _Chabis- chan reportándose, "redoble de tambores":_**

 ** _Hi a todos, este es mi debut como escritura de fanfics jejejeje, así que "be gente with me" jajajajaja, no es cierto se vale de todo, pero si me quieren aventar algo por favor que sea dinero XD.(le llega un pastelazo O.o)_**

 ** _Bueno que puedo decir amo el Makoharu con todo mi ser y ha sido precisamente por eso que me anime a escribir algo sobre esta pareja es que estos dos me generan tantos sentimientos 3. Fue muy corto lo sé y queda como confuso, espero los siguientes aclarar situaciones y demás, pues tengo muchas cosas en mi cabecita y ni idea de cómo van a ir u.u_**

 ** _Sorry por la ortografía y redacción, iré aprendiendo :P..._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y mil gracias a quienes lo leen, y pues a ver cómo sale esto._**

 ** _Chabis-chan, cambio y fuera_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni Free! ni sus personajes ni nada me pertenece, esto es por puro entretenimiento sano…(es esto o las drogas XD)._

Capítulo 1

 _ **Ser amado**_

 _Debe de ser muy bello ser amado con tanta sinceridad, con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión, debe de ser hermoso ser amado de la forma en tú amas a Haruka._

-Ser amado debe de ser lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien, el encontrar a una persona para la cual significas muchas cosas, que a pesar de tus defectos te acepta, aún cuando caes se queda a tu lado para ayudarte a levantarte, que te cuida, llora y ríe contigo. Un buen amigo siempre hará eso, pero un gran amor irá incluso mucho más lejos. Kisumi miraba el vaso con licor frente a él, afuera de aquel pequeño bar se sentía la humedad por la fuerte lluvia que horas antes había azotado la ciudad. Kisumi levantó la mirada del vaso ya casi vacío y dirigió sus orbes a la persona frente a él. Un chico de su edad, alguien a quien se le puede decir amigo, lo había acompañado a "pasar un buen rato", en aquel lugar, sin embargo por el alcohol en su interior y la triste estampa de aquel día, había terminado por convertirse en una plática de despecho. Conversación que al parecer sólo involucraba a Kisumi, pues su compañero frente a él, se mantenía en silencia escuchando y con la mirada posada sobre el mismo vaso de licor que Kisumi rodeaba con sus delgados dedos.

-Duele, no el hecho de que Makoto amé a alguien más sino, el que quizás nunca encuentre yo a alguien que me ame con esa intensidad, con ese desinterés, con esa pasión, con todo su ser. Dijo Kisumi rompiendo el silencio de nuevo y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero de copas siguió hablando, con un tono de voz cada vez más bajo.

-Creo que más que celos de Haruka, lo que hay dentro de mí es un retorcido sentimiento de envidia. Lo cual me hace sentir mucho peor, pero no puedo evitarlo, ver el bello amor que Makoto ha profesado a Haruka desde que lo conozco, me genera malestar, y odio eso porque sólo me doy cuenta del tipo de persona que soy, y con ello las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien quien me ame por mi verdadero yo, se vuelve más complicado. Kisumi soltó una carcajada ahogada, como aquellas que uno deja salir de su interior para evitar que sean las lágrimas la que hagan presencia en uno. Después con una mirada perdida continuó con su discurso.

\- Pues ¿quién podría amar a una persona con tan malos sentimientos albergados en su corazón?... Kisumi hizo un gesto de querer volver a reír pero la sonrisa simplemente no se dibujó en sus labios, fue entonces que inevitables lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos , una tras otra, formando un camino salado en su rostro.

El cual el otro chico, solo contemplaba con un rostro sereno, al mismo tiempo que contenía el deseo de acercar su pulgar a la fuente salina, para secar esas lágrimas que se iban multiplicando. Pero se contuvo y solamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kisumi, tratando con esto brindar de alguna manera apoyo. Ante esto Kisumi, empezó a secar sus lágrimas y con una leve sonrisa recuperó un poco la compostura.

-Lo siento, debo de verme fatal en este estado. murmuró Kisumi aún con la voz entrecortada.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por expresar lo que sientes. Habló por primera vez el otro, con voz tranquila. Agradecido con el lugar, ya que éste al tener una iluminación tan escasa, le ayudó a sentirse protegido en la oscuridad de los ojos que ahora rojizos se posaban en él. Tomando un poco de aire y soltandolo de manera pesada, continuó hablando, como queriendo evitar el silencio entre ambos.

-Pero sabes, siempre he querido preguntarte algo. Dijo con un tono precavido, tanteando el terreno para evitar ser brusco con quien estaba aún en la línea de romper en llanto o no.

-Kisumi con una sonrisa le alentó al otro chico, a que le preguntará.

-Tal vez no deba de entrometerme y está bien si no me quieres contestar, pero ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Tachibana?, es una persona de un gran corazón y demás cualidades pero debió de haber una en especifico que te hizo quedar prendado de él.

Kisumi soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, es algo que siempre me he preguntado desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Makoto.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay una respuesta a eso. Dijo el otro chico con un poco de decepción, pero a la vez alivio, pues escuchar las mil un maravillas de Makoto, no le apetecía pero siempre había tenido esa duda instalada en su ser. La pregunta de ¿cómo era aquel ser amado por Kisumi?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kisumi.

-Si hay una respuesta, pero no creo que me alcance la velada ni el vaso de licor para encontrarla. Con esto último Kisumi tomó de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso, para después ponerse de pie y colocando el dinero para pagar los tragos sobre la mesa, le dirigió una mirada al otro.

-Perdón pero ya es tarde, debo de irme. Gracias por acompañarme y por escucharme, en verdad fue de gran ayuda.

-Pero si sólo escuché…Dijo el otro chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso fue más que suficiente. Sentenció Kisumi con una sonrisa genuina y alistándose para partir del pequeño bar.

-Bueno, espero que la próxima vez haya tiempo para contestar preguntas, dijo finalmente el otro mientras dejaba ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que apenas fue percibida por Kisumi debido a la tenue luz del lugar. A la cual el peli rosa correspondió y como por arte de magia regresando a su usual humor alegre que lo caracterizaba, se despedía.

-Nos vemos, y recuerda que tenemos que buscar una nota interesante que cubrir, lo antes posible.

Y con esto, colocándose un gran abrigo de color gris, cruzó la puerta del bar, la frialdad y violencia del viento chocó de inmediato contra su rostro, lo cual hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y aún con un ligero temblor causado quizás por el frío, empezó a caminar en contra éste.

-Ser amado debe de ser fantástico, murmuró para sí mismo un joven que aquella noche se encontraba en un bar, sentado contemplando sobre la mesa un vaso vacío.

-Sí, ser amado por ti Kisumi debe de ser lo mejor que le pueda pasar a alguien. Es en verdad es una pena que ese alguien no pueda ser yo.

El frío de la noche anunciaba de nuevo una fuerte lluvia...

La puerta de aquel pequeño departamento era abierta, dejando ver a un pelirosa con el cabello algo húmedo, la lluvia no se había apiadado de su persona durante su recorrido por las calles para llegar al que denominaba su "hogar", esa simple palabra le sacaba siempre una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez ya dentro del cómodo lugar, apareció una luz proveniente de una de las habitaciones . Toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró lentamente.

Dejando ver una cabellera castaña reposando sobre un escritorio lleno de papeles.

Kisumi sonrió de manera tierna y con un suspiro lleno de resignación contempló el hermoso rostro que dormía.

-Dicen que hay que mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca, pero ¿qué hay de los amores no correspondidos?. Kisumi murmuraba mientras sus dedos acariciaban las suaves hebras castañas.

-Es otra pregunta que me gustaría contestar Makoto…Susurró finalmente Kisumi mientras por la ventana se veía como la lluvia no cesaba.

 _Chan chan chan, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, gracias a quien dejó su review al prólogo en verdad me motivó a continuar escribiendo 3 Y pues si como se darán cuenta habrá triángulo amoroso, muy cliché pero me agrada que luego será cuadrado o pentágono o qué sé yo. No tengo nada planteado todavía._

 _Espero subir un capítulo a la semana jejejejeje. Gracias en verdad a quienes leen y pues se aceptan reviews, criticas, pastelzaos (de chocolate mmmm), vales de despensa y demás._

 _Y una disculpa por la ortografía y redacción T.T. Vi que tengo uno errores fatales en el prólogo espero y luego corregirlos._

 _Gracias y que el yaoi l s acompañé jejejejeje_

 _Chabis-chan cambio y fuera ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen de hacerlo, ya me hubiera casado con Makoto y le permitiría que me fuera infiel con Haruka ... Perturbador lo sé jajajajajaja**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura .**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Ser arriesgado**

 _"_ _Quien no arriesga no gana y yo arriesgo una vez perdido todo"_

Kisumi se agachó a la altura del rostro de Makoto para contemplarlo mejor, la cercanía le permitía sentir el cálido aliento del otro en su rostro y le provocó un cosquilleo en las mejillas.

-Sabes Makoto, todo sería más fácil si tú fueras feliz, ya que tu felicidad sería la mía y sé que ella sólo se encuentra a lado de Haruka. Sí, en definitiva sería más fácil, también para mí, ya que al saber que estás con la persona que amas, me haría entender por las buenas o por las malas que no tengo oportunidad alguna y te arrancaría a como fuera lugar de mi corazón.

Kisumi acercó uno de sus dedos a la comisura de los labios de Makoto, y con un delicado roce tocó el labio inferior de éste, luego para levantarse de manera abrupta pero sin despertar a quien se encontraba acunado por morfeo , el pelirosa se dirigió a la cama que se encontraba del otro lado de la pequeña habitación y quito de ella el cobertor para después colocarlos sobre los hombros del ojiverde.

-Pero tú no eres feliz con Haruka, ni él está aquí más y eso hace que en mi interior la pequeña llama de esperanza no se apague. El creer que con el tiempo tal vez te olvidarías de Haru y que en tus esmeraldas fuera yo quien se reflejaría , ha sido la mayor ilusión y el mayor fiasco que he tenido. Aunque siempre muy en el fondo sabía que nunca iba a pasar, me aferré a esa loca idea y ahora mi sufrimiento es sólo por mi, pues fui yo quien te insistió en vivir juntos en Tokio, argumentando que sería más fácil para los dos, pero la realidad es que el tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos sólo ha fracturado más a mi corazón.

Makoto se movió un poco a lo que Kisumi permaneció estático sin hacer algún ruido, luego observó cómo los papeles debajo de Makoto se revolvían y dejaban ver parte de un periódico, cuyo encabezado llamó la atención de Kisumi, este lo tomó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Makoto y lo leyó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, una ligera pero penetrante punzada de dolor se hizo presente, dio un largo suspiro y observando por última vez a Makoto salió de la habitación, apagando la luz.

Se dirigió después a buscar su teléfono celular, el cual estaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos del gran abrigo gris que había usado hace poco y que permanecía en una silla colgado, pues la humedad aún podía sentirse.

Una vez que Kisumi tomó el aparato marcó un número y esperó al tono de llamada para después escuchar una voz algo adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

-Los siento, ¿te he despertado?- Habló Kisumi con algo de culpa en sus palabras, porque en realidad ya no eran horas para hacer llamadas.

-No, está bien, acabo de llegar del lugar donde me dejaste con la palabra en la boca- Contestó de manera divertida la voz al otro lado de la línea, pero de inmediato se volvió en una con tono preocupado.

-¿Está todo bien?, ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿Te sucedió algo?, ¿Dónde estás?...

Kisumi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ante la preocupación de su amigo.

-Hey, todo está bien tranquilo, ni mi madre me cuestiona tanto- rió Kisumi.

-Ni a tu madre le hablas por teléfono a estas horas- Contraataco el otro chico, ahora ya de manera aliviada y expectante por saber la razón por la cual Kisumi le marcaba, si bien en el fondo le gustaba hablar con el pelirosa, alguna razón debía de tener, sólo esperaba que no fuera una de sus locas ideas que siempre tenía.

-Ya tengo la nota que cubrir- Dijo Kisumi sin más, en su voz se podía identificar algo de dolor o tal vez era sólo cansancio, o al menos así lo percibió el chico al otro lado de la línea.

-¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para decirme?. Mencionó la voz que se encontraba en contacto con Kisumi.

-Técnicamente ya es mañana, o mejor dicho hoy jajajajaja, además debemos de atenderla el día lunes y hoy es domingo así que no, no puedo esperar a mañana- Sentenció Kisumi con un tono divertido, como queriendo molestar al otro.

-Además quiero pedirte un favor, y necesitaré que uses de tu atractivo para conseguir una entrada extra al lugar- Seguía hablando Kisumi, sin darle tiempo al otro de entender de lo que iba el asunto.

-Hey, espera no sé ni siquiera de que se trata y ya estas vendiendo mi físico ...tsss, típico de ti-Comentó el otro chico, con un tono fingido de enojo, pues era normal en Kisumi hacer ese tipo de comentarios y de meterlo en situaciones que si bien no podría definirlas a todas como peligrosas siempre terminaban siendo embarazosas y extrañas, gajes del oficio solía decir el pelirosa, para salirse siempre con las suyas.

-Como sea,¿Puedo saber de qué se trata y si vale la pena arriesgar mi físico?- Soltó finalmente, pues sabía que fuera lo que fuera, lo terminaría haciendo.

-¿Leíste el periódico de hoy?, para ser más exacto el "Tokio´s New", la nota principal de la sección de deportes- Dijo Kisumi con una voz serena.

-Espera, tengo uno en algún lugar… ya lo encontré, sección de deportes…- Se escuchaba como las hojas de papel sonaban y demás sonidos que Kisumi no podía identificar con claridad a través del teléfono pero que en realidad no le importaban, su mirada yacía fija en la ventana que dejaba ver las luces de la ciudad y como algunas gotitas de agua seguían resbalando por el cristal.

-¡Kisumi estás loco!...¡qué carajos estás pensando!- Se escuchó como la voz de su amigo se volvía mucho más fuerte, Kisumi no se inmuto ante el tono ni ante las palabras dichas.

-¿Sí puedes conseguir una entrada extra al lugar o no?- Kisumi habló sin más, su tono era fuerte pero no tan exaltado como el del otro chico.

-No necesito preguntar para quién es la entrada extra, verdad- Decía mientras sus manos arrugaban el periódico en sus manos, todo tomaba sentido ahora para él y le resultó bastante fácil descifrar lo que Kisumi planeaba.

-No preguntes entonces- La voz de Kisumi se escuchaba mucho más cansada. -Además es una gran oportunidad- Finalizó.

-Una gran oportunidad exactamente ¿para qué Kisum?i- Cuestionó el otro con tono ya más tranquilo, pero aún podía sentir como si le estuviera regañando.

-Para todo...

Fue la respuesta que Kisumi dio y sabiendo que ya no había más que preguntar y qué locura o no, sería partícipe de ella, suspiro…

-Veré que puedo hacer, al rato te confirmo y te cobraré por el daño físico o psicológico que pueda recibir- Habló finalmente y fingiendo un tono divertido, como queriendo aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos. No supo si lo logró o no, pero estaba cansado y en verdad quería ya dejar todo ese asunto por la paz al menos por lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

-Gracias- Fue lo último que escuchó en la voz de Kisumi, su tono era dulce y podía sentir que era sincero, lo cual no hizo más que acelerar un poco a su corazón, pero también que una chispa de preocupación se instalará en el mismo.

-Que va, pero Kisumi ¿estás realmente seguro de esto?-Preguntó para asegurarse de que fuera lo que fuera a pasar Kisumi no se arrepintiera después.

-No, no lo estoy, pero por eso lo hago, además no tengo nada que perder. La verdad en esas palabras dolían pero ya no había marcha atrás , había tomado la decisión y tendría que hacerse responsable de la misma.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces yo te aviso y descansa- Fueron las últimas palabras que Kisumi escuchó, antes de que el tono de colgar se escuchará.

-Pero sobre todo no tengo nada que ganar…

Dijo para sí mismo Kisumi, mientras se acercaba a la ventana que antes había contemplado fijamente, para abrirla y sentir el viento frío, el cual le dibujó una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Sobre la mesa de aquel departamento estaba el periódico que Kisumi había tomado del escritorio de Makoto, y que en cuyo encabezado se podía leer:

" _Nanase Haruka , promesa de la natación nacional vuelve a casa"_

Palabras impresas que daban al viento una nueva dirección...

 **Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad me hacen happy jejejejeje, estos dos capítulos fueron enfocados en Kisumi, pero los que siguen muajajajaja (se viene lo bueno) serán makoharus puros y duros (ok eso se escuchó raro :P) y si se preguntan quién es el cuarto en discordia jajajajaja osea el que ama a Kisu pues tal vez lo devele jujujuju e algún capítulo XD**

 **Así que si quieren saber qué pasará, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este fic bien fumado jejejejeje, y ya saben se aceptan reviews, criticas y comida si mucha comida ^^ Y**

 **Y ya espero actualizar por semana, no lo hice antes porque lo estaba escribiendo en mi tablet que ya pasó a mejor vida jajajajaja pero bueno eso ya es pasado (llora y se hace bolita). Sorry por la redacción y faltas de ortografía :P a veces leo y ni yo misma me entiendo jajajajaja.**

 **De nuevo gracias, valen mil de millones personitas bonitas que dejan su review y le dan follow y favorito, tienen ya un lugar en el paraíso :D.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima**

 **Chabis-chan cambio y fuera...**


End file.
